Dancingformj
Description Qui potrete trovare tutte le esibizioni del Dancing for Michael Jackson di Taranto. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVm3wK2Gosg 6:34 Dangerous Dancing For Michael Jackson (Anfiteatro Castellaneta).wmv 268 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmYpjAThEx0 8:26 Smooth Criminal Dancing For Michael Jackson (Palazzetto dello Sport, Carosino).wmv 99 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrPsddpx_dw 4:53 Smooth Criminal - Dancing For Michael Jackson - Statte 170 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zxpL_fyz_w 5:16 Wanna Be Starting Something - Dancing For Michael Jackson and This Is It Live Tribute Band 276 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqlH5Asw0Ig 5:02 Smooth Criminal - Dancing For Michael Jackson and This Is It Live Tribute Band 291 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38GK1uMRbqc 3:00 Antonio Santoro - Panther Dance (Dancing For Michael Jackson) 564 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHJ-vqNvXIc 6:48 "SMOOTH CRIMINAL"."DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP" TALSANO,TARANTO 243 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AHl7j4RK2M 5:45 "dancing for michael jackson"notte panna a taranto,"smooth criminal".. 474 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEvSltBVxjA 6:05 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (MISS MOTORS FITNESS INTERNATIONAL) 995 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgA3ib5fuJA 5:53 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Dangerous (HORSE & COUNTRY FEST) 185 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-qHpsh3Yjw 5:42 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Medley Jackson 5 (HORSE & COUNTRY FEST) 183 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lGGiHCXJm0 6:14 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (HORSE & COUNTRY FEST) 266 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTTxwN70r_4 2:27 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Thriller (HORSE & COUNTRY FEST) 199 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2FlnfKOm9M 3:52 Dancing For Michael Jackson - The Drill/Jam/Bad (Serata "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough") 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxkEUIH_Bco 7:21 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (Serata "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough") 130 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuTmpLggi8A 4:28 Dancing For Michael Jackson - Dangerous (Piazza Plebiscito, Laterza) 96 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTT1uj4tZtY 2:29 "thriller" . capodanno 2011 in piazza a taranto."dancing for michael jackson". 235 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9DoVQF77Tg 5:17 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON"..TELETHON 2010"SMOOTH CRIMINAL" 259 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZ4SEa680IU 2:13 "CAPODANNO IN PIAZZA" TONIO IN "BILLIE JEAN".31.12.2011 141 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUU5H2HCAmY 5:08 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. PALAMAZZOLA,CRAS BASKET 2011."SMOOTH CRIMINAL" 544 views7 years ago ANTONIO SANTORO IN "BILLIE JEAN". "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" 464 views7 years ago "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON".PALAFIOM TARANTO.MIX "JAM,BEAT IT,SMOOTH CRIMINAL E THRILLER". 4K views7 years ago "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" BACKSTAGE PALAFIOM.30/01/2011 427 views7 years ago "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON". "DANGEROUS" 6/03/2011 BRINDISI 536K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MjS1jEijlw 5:43 TRIBUTE KIDS MICHAEL JACKSON ITALY.TARANTO. "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP" 903 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn_l318U3eE 8:46 Michael Jackson - 1979-2010 Discography 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ja-ZxMRIN0 6:15 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP"."DANGEROUS-SMOOTH CRIMINAL".03/04/2011 1.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VZ9SpRLPSo 5:45 "dancing for michael jackson kids" I PICCOLI JACKSONIANI DI TARANTO.3/04/2011 1.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGlutpJbehE 5:39 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON ". TARANTO "SMOOTH CRIMINAL" 15/05/2011. 466 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SAvdFUCdW8 7:16 "THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL" DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 15/5/2011 338 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F04cGbL_5g 4:54 "JAM ,THE DRILL". "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON". LIZZANO, TARANTO. 15/05/2011 491 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WX_uq9kdqqw 3:24 TRAILER "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" TARANTO. 253 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocY4onPdQds 5:07 "SMOOTH CRIMINAL" DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. MONTEIASI.TARANTO 351 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPEFFvML7nA 4:10 DANGEROUS."DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON".MONTEIASI,TARANTO. 154 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5b_cQzMLtvI 2:47 "smooth criminal- dangerous."DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS" 360 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6coDTH3fv0 3:39 "JAM" DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP". 25 GIUGNO SATYRION,TARANTO. 142 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLqBDtSG4pA 5:25 "the drill-they don't care about us"."DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP". 316 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK_BbCEaSp8 2:53 jam. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP".MONTEPARANO,TARANTO. 203 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pwy-nx7U6iE 6:11 WANNA BE STARTIN' SOMETHIN'. "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON".MONTEPARANO,TARANTO 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyZ08ARq73A 9:16 SMOOTH CRIMINAL,"DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP". LEVANTE FESTIVAL MASSAFRA.. 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uthsB86Up0 9:03 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" "SMOOTH CRIMINAL". TARANTO. 31/07/2011. 747 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QC_UavlIic 9:54 mix di coreografie. "DANCING FOR MICHAELJACKSON GROUP". 07/08/2011 CRISPIANO,TARANTO 290 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67teZvAEh7Q 7:33 DANCING FOR MICAEL JACKSON GROUP."SMOOTH CRIMINAL".LEPORANO,TARANTO. 677 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qYKs2qr_Fo 4:16 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. "DANGEROUS" CRISPIANO. MASSERIA LA PIZZICA.. 104 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otdQXwxcWf0 8:32 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON- SCREAM THEY DONT CARE VILLA PERIPATO 133 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7xKWQCKNwc 6:49 BAD- BEAT IT. "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP". TEATRO VILLA PERIPATO,TARANTO. 378 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5h0JaPaKAkU 6:34 "THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL". DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. TEATRO VILLA PERIPATO,TARANTO. 189 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rzirSR2ZsQ 6:56 "JAM -THE DRILL". DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON". TEATRO VILLA PERIPATO. 404 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wILVn0r25go 3:54 "dancing for michael jackson" BEAT IT. MONTEPARANO,TARANTO. 207 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWRa-rHBw4E 4:04 "thriller". "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP". SAN DONATO DI LECCE.. 461 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2OetM73RSg 6:36 "smooth criminal". DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON". SAN DONATO DI LECCE. 765 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6ai8Rw4J9A 4:25 "dangerous". DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP. SAN DONATO DI LECCE. 296 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mLdsT4p0vs 4:59 "WANNA BE STARTIN SOMETHIN'". DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP. VILLA PERIPATO. TARANTO. 292 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Dk2TMy6_h4 7:36 Scream They Don't Care About Us In The Closet - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 642 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKtKOL3xKKc 8:09 Smooth Criminal - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 715 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ji8bu_As1Qs 4:19 Dangerous - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 437 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJCJt897vdM 5:18 The Way You Make Me Feel - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 560 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zc2sYEAxgNo 4:23 Beat It - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 488 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYF68wLv10Q 6:08 Thriller - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 410 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sF-nb6FEfMg 4:21 Billie Jean - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Faggiano (TA) 436 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1T1Y9GE4FQ 6:40 2 Bad - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Taranto (rione Tamburi) 375 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ul-jsp1ejw 5:12 Dangerous - You Rock My World - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Taranto (rione Tamburi) 538 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtwEc9-sQvs 2:00 Billie Jean - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON - Liceo "Vittorino da Feltre" Taranto 528 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-ZM15y9Okc 5:11 Dangerous - You Rock My World - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON - Liceo "Vittorino da Feltre" Taranto 848 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o6LHS4a4Rc 5:05 Dangerous You Rock My World - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Laterza (TA) 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oj74VqMyqYw 8:35 TRAILER - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP - Taranto 9.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZhvhIVzEdI 4:18 Dangerous/You Rock My world "Dancing for Michael Jackson" Taranto 2.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZpMrV9HoNA 4:27 Mix "Dangerous/you rocK/Scream" Dancing for Michael jackson taranto 790 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSAgLuG23Ww 4:59 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS" TARANTO - COREOGRAFIA "2 BAD" 4.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGQ8fFlH4Vw 13:28 2 Bad + Dangerous/You Rock "Dancing for Michael Jackson" Taranto 413 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9nuSXNUdf0 5:04 Mix Hollywood tonight/Wanna be/The drill "Dancing for Michael Jackson kids" Taranto 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRG08EgR8N0 4:41 Mix Bad/beat it/Smooth criminal "Dancing for Michael Jackson kids" Taranto 7.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ck96i1T5_dE 5:27 MIX DANGEROUS / YOUROCK /JAM/ SCREAM "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO" 8.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QNAVyVDWT0 5:06 Mix HOLLYWOOD TONIGHT "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS" TARANTO 828 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLWbW8O9D4E 6:46 Mix "Smooth criminal/beat it/ bad" DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS TARANTO 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfZVi1xCZD0 3:55 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" Mix "DANGEROUS/ YOU ROCK MY WORLD" 3.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg6DeCpoQZA 5:09 "The way you make me feel - The 30th anniversary" Dancing for Michael Jackson Taranto 312 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H7_3u2z2yA 7:14 "SMOOTH CRIMINAL "- LIVE HISTORY- DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON - TARANTO 355 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4CXDElQSP4 6:58 making evento al Teatro villa "PERIPATO" TARANTO. TOUR "REMEMBERING MICHAEL JACKSON" 191 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypRPwvbHH_Q 4:40 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" - "DANGEROUS" 464 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnJd1jcjmsM 4:14 "DANGEROUS"- DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 284 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TMP31JEW8Q 5:50 CAPTAIN EO/SCREAM - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 698 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHyLTDM-xZo 4:05 BEAT IT - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9WpWJp6a48 6:38 CAPTAIN EO/ SCREAM - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 418 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frtvMubAJIQ 4:16 THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT US - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" TARANTO 235 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el9azKgIYGw 7:14 SMOOTH CRIMINAL - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 346 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oc-oONSbSjA 6:44 THRILLER - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" TARANTO 165 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaArivb8vvQ 3:16 THE DRILL/JAM - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" TARANTO 190 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IFeE5lWeEQ 4:02 BEAT IT - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" 212 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MRS5515Paw 5:35 THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO" 148 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H60_r9mNHXA 4:26 DANGEROUS/YOU ROCK MY WORLD - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" TARANTO 968 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOD3AhnFcIg 4:29 HOLLYWOOD TONIGHT - "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" KIDS TARANTO 4.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohtfTbh6m4c 4:36 MIX DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS TARANTO 367 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6FkP2_APe0 5:30 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" - CAPTAIN EO SCREAM - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 719 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z70iDbWytrA 5:44 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" - THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT US - IN THE CLOSET - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 585 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql6E4mNVx7c 5:23 WANNA BE STARTING SOMETHING - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 431 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-vqrnkyX2c 3:32 HOLLYWOOD TONIGHT - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON (KIDS) - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 3.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ99wr4E7GE 8:37 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" - BILLIE JEAN - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 792 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPSsBydOtMo 7:18 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" - THRILLER - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 701 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcxBZQ77xKk 8:50 "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" - SMOOTH CRIMINAL - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 3.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MdhWZSwwgc 6:29 MIX - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 371 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQL4I3mO5WQ 3:14 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS - JACKSON FIVE MEDLEY- "THE LEGEND SHOW" 379 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x67k1op3yv8 4:56 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON - THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 422 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEF7KQGUSgY 4:31 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON -DANGEROUS - "THE LEGEND SHOW" 346 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1RVo0cj3lw 5:07 MIX DANGEROUS/YOU ROCK/SCREAM - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 386 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdyPpJh3Gbg 6:03 MIX DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS - NOTTE PANNA 2012 256 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ewzwU-Qah8 3:49 RHYTHM NATION - TRIBUTE JANET JACKSON - TARANTO- ITALY 704 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLapXFUrxrs 8:12 BUON NATALE 2012.DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON E MICHELE PERNIOLA. 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjLvzvBK3oM 4:24 RHYTHM NATION - TRIBUTE JANET JACKSON - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntmD266I77U 5:56 IMMORTAL MIX. "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS" TARANTO 545 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2S-DXOGv_kw 4:32 Dangerous. "Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids". TARANTO "DANCE E DANCE" 441 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNkWr4GTkFI 0:48 THE HARLEM SHAKE (ORIGINAL) 381 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-3qeMNUufg 3:55 SMOOTH CRIMINAL - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON 619 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lewEAcl1A7E 4:16 MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS 2013 832 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk8RSC_rAh0 4:20 THIS PLACE HOTEL / SMOOTH CRIMINAL - IMMORTAL VERSION 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krf1s_TBpHg 4:15 22 GIUGNO 2013. SPETTACOLO "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON"TARANTO. FOTO 261 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ccGGuKGRK8 8:40 TARANTO. 25 GIUGNO 2013. "MICHAEL JACKSON'S FANS OF TARANTO" 229 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDihh-cQU4c 5:27 EARTH SONG - Dancing for Michael Jackson 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FTKQzQlGm0 4:32 ZABUMBA - Fitness del sorriso 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9MZ2M7-oRE 5:13 TRIBUTE JENNIFER LOPEZ - Video Dance 180 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xumLgJgJeNo 6:59 MICHELE PERNIOLA & Dancing for Michael Jackson 2.1K views4 years ago DANGEROUS - Dancing for Michael Jackson 129 views4 years ago SMOOTH CRIMINAL - DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON 447 views4 years ago "IMMORTAL SHOW". MICHELE PERNIOLA E IL DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON GROUP. 285 views4 years ago EARTH SONG .DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. TARANTO 697 views4 years ago MIX IMMORTAL SHOW. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 388 views4 years ago PANTER DANCE E BILLIE JEAN. ANTONIO SANTORO. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON TARANTO. 583 views4 years ago THE DRILL- JAM. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 21 AGOSTO 2K views4 years ago "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON". SMOOTH CRIMINAL. IMMORTAL SHOW. 629 views4 years ago IMMORTAL SHOW. L'AUGURIO DI NELLA MARIANO. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 35 views4 years ago IMMORTAL SHOW. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. RHYTHM NATION. 371 views4 years ago MAGICLAND ROMA. REMEMBER THE TIME. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 2.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oil9TQplGuA 7:42 SMOOTH CRIMINAL. MAGICLAND ROMA. DANCING FOR MICHAEL.J 967 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TZKQzoYoQA 3:25 A LUIGI ALBANO.... 2.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zf7MyNLITtw 1:34 TRAILER ANNO 2012. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS. 181 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wro09oUBqtI 25:44 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. TERLIZZI 5 OTTOBRE 2013. 378 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRKgE4BVyUE 2:23 The Making of "Hollywood Tonight Kids Remake" WMV V9 676 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOT6kMDIrSo 5:35 King of pop Mix - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids - Kinder Tanz 2013 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpHXtDMB3uA 4:49 Jam Hollywood Tonight Mix - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids - Kinder Tanz 2013 805 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_k--gCcR7Y 3:59 Step Up Behind the Mask P.Y.T. Mix - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids - Kinder Tanz 2013 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIKLu3KYcHo 4:38 Dancing Machine Mix - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids - Kinder Tanz 2013 1.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNodb6jtVOA 4:19 ANNO 93/94. I RICORDI DI UNA SQUADRA FORTE.. ESORDIENTI. 212 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJe-7AG8nH8 4:00 KIDS DANCE MICHAEL JACKSON. TARANTO,ITALY 879 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7LFYu28EE 4:21 "JACKSON FIVE MEDLEY" DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS. 821 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nMPuBr4ClA 3:48 HIP HOP MICHAEL JACKSON. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl-AFIRhSZI 8:13 Hollywood Tonight Kids Remake - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids 97K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki7X8WK-UTk 3:35 Sunshine girl - Latin Dance 512 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpwtePzzIO0 4:00 "DANGEROUS". DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON . "DANCE E DANCE" 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zL_AI8wo4k 3:38 "THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT US" . DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS. 5.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX559Y8bDQQ 3:38 Dancing for Michael Jackson Taranto - MIX Black or White 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAc0GX0G4YY 4:10 Remember The Time - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNp86VFm1CY 3:42 Behind the Mask - DFMJ Taranto 309 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Maj2JfSZNQk 3:39 Let's go (Hip Hop) - DFMJ 376 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onMSWCFbDpA 4:22 Mix Get Lucky - DFMJ 167 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kW3EKIV2g4 4:16 Mix King of Pop - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids 221 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv82UR2-TAU 3:38 FOTO DANGEROUS GROUP 78 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijmLh0RYYDE 4:47 foto gruppo black or white 82 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHeNUKfq0CE 4:49 latin dance foto. 137 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cup-5nmhlHc 4:01 MICHAEL JACKSON MEDLEY. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 256 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaH6rJu6rSo 3:24 VIDEO FOTO LIVIO TEMPESTA. 156 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRzVI-I0dmE 6:15 FOTO IMMORTAL GROUP. 125 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q23zCt3XH9g 3:35 GRANDE INIZIO.. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON." HISTORY PAST PRESENT FUTURE". 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjpRN-YeJ9c 7:42 Bakstage History. Dancing for michael Jackson. Taranto 500 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA51RLOCRQM 4:56 BILLIE JEAN. MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS TARANTO 892 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSULBj-D08M 2:43 5° Memorial Michael Jackson Fan of Taranto 116 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWREmI1QEFM 4:57 BEAT IT BAD. DANCING FOR M.J.. 4 GIUGNO 167 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3ZQZJYht4w 4:08 NE-YO. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 4 GIUGNO 2014. 331 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaeF72u167Y 7:57 SMOOTH CRIMINAL. KIDS DANCE MICHAEL JACKSON. ITALY .TARANTO 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lep_wQ7NpzI 2:32 GREASE- KIDS DANCE. ITALY,TARANTO 8.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1wkBf_ig5o 4:28 HIP HOP LIVIO. Dancing for Michael Jackson. 4 giugno 2014. 334 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeHQTES3h-g 4:45 WILL YOU BE THERE. MICHAEL JACKSON. ITALY TARANTO. 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbroGYYOhus 3:27 prova .love never. 140 views3 years ago DEDICATO ZIO MANUELE 97 views3 years ago video x trailer. 64 views3 years ago MAGICLAND. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. DANGEROUS. 2014 2.5K views3 years ago MIX King of Pop - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids - MJ Day 2014 Magicland Roma 108 views3 years ago MIX King of Pop - Dancing for Michael Jackson Kids - MJ Day 2014 Magicland Roma 896 views3 years ago DANGEROUS. TARANTO. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 575 views3 years ago Tribute Britney Spears. Taranto Dancing for M.J. 2014 199 views3 years ago INTRO HISTORY RELOADED. TARANTO MICHAEL JACKSON 210 views3 years ago SMOOTH CRIMINAL 2014. DFMJ. TARANTO 254 views3 years ago "PANTER DANCE-BILLIE JEAN". TONIO SANTORO. DFMJ TARANTO 563 views3 years ago RICORDI DI 5 ANNI DI "DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON" 280 views3 years ago HIP HOP KIDS TARANTO. "DFMJ SCHOOL" ETA' 8/10. 584 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztXQcwmEtuQ 4:36 Love Never felt so good. Michael Jackson dance. Taranto. DFMJ SCHOOL. 825 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz_JvLY3Eko 5:03 MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS. MEDLEY KING OF POP. TARANTO. 196 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Nslu91TKfw 24:54 DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON 2014. BUON ANNO A TUTTI IMIEI ALLIEVI. 240 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4DpeFLVLVo 4:24 Rhythm Nation Taranto - DFMJ School 124 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK02T34Y-KQ 4:06 HIP HOP. DFMJ SCHOOL. TARANTO. IMMORTAL CREW 890 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXboy6NYK4M 4:20 NEVERLAND. MIX MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS. TARANTO. 454 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kYnvEiYUqg 4:54 "BAILANDO". DANCE KIDS, DFMJ SCHOOL TARANTO. 2.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaMULx6n5JU 3:57 "JAM- 2 BAD". DFMJ SCHOOL 2015. TARANTO 843 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCUs-z0qmGU 2:25 SO MUCH TO SAY - Dancing for Michael Jackson School - Taranto 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POXWodeytcI 5:08 MICHAEL JACKSON KIDS . TARANTO ITALY "DANCING FOR M.J. SCHOOL." 705 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LugRjk1hzV0 6:44 "HISTORY RELOADED" (dietro le quinte). 206 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_7p6OWOQ0o 2:19 "MOONWALKER SHOW" Progetto M.J. DAY 2015. 139 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzmEOK4WTAE 15:34 MOONWALKER SHOW. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. 851 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckh3cDtSypg 5:46 Sigla 2015. DFMJ SCHOOL, TARANTO 988 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hABiE2PpEY 0:30 ALDO VI SALUTA !!!!! 242 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ7UAJ5u_F0 2:42 Carmine Pascali. Taranto 508 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5uTj9OcvJw 1:19 SPOT 2014 DFMJ , STUDIO 100TV 268 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-X-gQT6Bow 4:39 MIX DFMJ 368 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRCJIhhqu0A 6:45 x sponsor con show 119 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJXPXHKMjVc 4:42 slave to the rhythm+ 285 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyMyUuQb5TI 3:23 D.F.M.J. "STIAMO PER INIZIARE UN ALTRO ANNO INSIEME" 681 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuafQzTWF90 4:56 DANGEROUS. "DANCING FOR M.J." TARANTO 643 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fG8uNHxbQB4 7:18 SMOOTH CRIMINAL. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON 2015. 845 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNfb7hcxYdg 7:29 BILLIE JEAN. DANCING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON. TONIO 862 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0JnEyvn0KQ 3:56 MICHAEL JACKSON STYLE. TARANTO 636 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVkQYPfpdZM 2:20 TRAILER BLACK OR WHITE SHOW 2016 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsgiTu1uyeM 4:32 "DFMJ SCHOOL "TARANTO. Mix Slave to the rhythm. 855 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37DRFT35ozg 4:38 DFMJ school Taranto - CANDYMAN 290 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VotIy5FP1ME 0:14 La Dancing for MJ di Taranto 417 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhqgOBR6voY 9:01 Copia di "BLACK OR WHITE SHOW". GRAZIE A TUTTI VOI. 153 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8wxci-LDaA 21:54 DFMJ SCHOOL 2016. "BLACK OR WHITE SHOW". 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yF6YiQZgvUQ 4:48 "NOT GUILTY". Dancing for Michael Jackson. Taranto 579 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvRq8PNKGtg 5:26 WILL YOU BE THERE. DFMJ, TARANTO. 965 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1C4Jgiy1IM 8:15 "SMOOTH CRIMINAL" COREOGRAPHY. DFMJ SCHOOL. TARANTO 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYqaQaGrtQw 7:20 DFMJ 2016 VIDEO 2015/16 671 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIOnqw9vF_Y 4:35 DANGEROUS . Dancing for Michael Jackson. TARANTO 949 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQJ21KuDXcs 6:04 BILLIE JEAN. MICHAEL JACKSON. TARANTO 672 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ2IOTUI6Do 3:23 Dancing for Michael Jackson. IMMORTAL CREW. TARANTO 151 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKQ66_DY6hY 2:32 Pazzie DFMJ, i nuovi Mostri. 544 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gn5vHZGrHNI 2:05 "DFMJ SCHOOL" in preparazione per Halloween. OBLO'. 586 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j7DqHYWevY 4:36 Buon Natale Family Dancing for M.J. 2016 671 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAArGUKGQ6k 2:54 The battle new years 2017. D.F.M.J. 210 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhbfjWGsVy0 4:26 The Battle of new year 2017. DFMJ 592 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7D9p-3flvQ 8:16 BLUE GANGSTA'- THIS PLACE HOTEL. DFMJ TARANTO 898 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyBQMPJogvc 4:26 DFMJ SCHOOL TARANTO- GIOCO DANZA 2017 291 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZxsQRBYSdI 4:24 DFMJ SCHOOL TARANTO- Neverland- kids Bad 405 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fBZ0lYyd8c 3:39 DFMJ SCHOOL TARANTO- LIVIO- BLACK OR WHITE 423 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVgur4pqglQ 3:47 DFMJ SCHOOL TARANTO. IMMORTAL- HIP HOP 2017 453 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6T-9Kv4s3c 9:09 "BLUE GANGSTA". Dancing for Michael Jackson- Taranto 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TowSAwfATAY 6:18 DFMJ SCHOOL. "WOMAN OVER 35", Gruppo Mamme 334 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXcUdAWQ1wA 19:57 DFMJ SCHOOL. Prima parte "Dancing the dream" 346 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMH9kuIPp_E 7:36 DFMJ SCHOOL. "MAD LOVE" DAVIDE MUCCI Choreographer 927 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqtY0sw_7wc 19:07 Dancing for M.J. SCHOOL. Taranto. " Unbreakable" , 2017 589 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkDr7HMfQDY 2:31 Davide Mucci- choreographer DFMJ SCHOOL 146 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jY8IhRY8ujw 3:43 DFMJ SCHOOL. Megacrew 2017 206 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwfQnMsZf4s 4:19 Dancing for Michael Jackson. Mix kids 2017. 473 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTZHICElDyA 14:45 "THE NEW YEAR'S BATTLE 2018" Dancing for Michael Jackson. 700 views3 months ago Category:Dancingformj Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART